


Замирая на краю вечности

by Givsen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего хуже, чем умереть и остаться при этом живым. Нет ничего хуже, чем отказаться от собственного счастья...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замирая на краю вечности

**Author's Note:**

> песня-вдохновение: Trading Yesterday — She Is The Sunlight

**Однажды наступит самое грёбаное утро**

  
      М-21 с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился мутным взглядом в пол, покрытый таким причудливым рисунком, что голова закружилась ещё сильнее, а приступ тошноты и вовсе едва не скинул обмякшее тело с кровати.   
      Застонав, М-21 перевернулся с живота на спину и прижал вспотевшую ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь припомнить, каким именно образом он умудрился добраться до спальни, не расплескав себя по пути. На удивление, какие-то мутные картинки событий минувшего вечера всё-таки всплыли, хотя М-21 и не надеялся на это.   
      Судя по отрывочным воспоминаниям, случилась бурная пьянка, начавшаяся на мальчишнике и закончившаяся… чёрт его знает когда. Вернее, сам мальчишник закончился в районе трёх часов ночи, когда пьяного в слюни жениха поволокли к такси, поэтому продолжал М-21 уже в гордом одиночестве у себя в комнате с бутылкой не самого дорогого виски, от которого развезло в момент.   
      М-21 скривился и пошевелил языком в пересохшем рту. Пить хотелось зверски.  
      Вспомнить, когда именно тело перестало функционировать и отключилось, так и не получилось, зато в голове возникла чёткая мысль, что волноваться, в общем-то, было не о чем — сознание покинуло его ещё до того, как первый стакан виски оказался в желудке. Задолго до этого вечера и даже задолго до этой, вне всякого сомнения, сложной недели. Кажется, пару месяцев назад. В тот самый день, когда с языка Тао как бы между делом сорвалась новость о том, что Юна выходит замуж. М-21 тогда вообще не собирался заходить в общую комнату, он целенаправленно шёл мимо — прямиком в кабинет Франкенштейна, чтобы уточнить кое-какие детали по поводу очередного рабочего дня в школе. Но так получилось, что рука сама потянулась к двери, и как только М-21 сделал шаг внутрь, тело окаменело.   
      Такео, завидев того, чьим ушам данная информация была крайне противопоказана, обмер, а Тао, осознав всю сложность положения, попытался тут же заболтать М-21 совершенно посторонними вещами, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить не самую приятную информацию, но…   
      Стоило ли говорить, что ничего не получилось?   
      И именно в то мгновение, когда М-21 захлопнул дверь перед носами бледных друзей, разум словно отключился, оставив тело на попечение заученным годами рефлексам.   
      Нет, он ни в чём не винил ни болтливого Тао, ни участливо молчащего Такео, но общаться с ними после этого всё равно отказывался достаточно долго. Он не хотел срывать злобу на тех, кто в этом был ни капельки не виноват. И, по правде говоря, он был очень благодарен им за понимание.  
      С того дня М-21 превратился в робота, механически совершающего каждодневные процедуры: он ходил на работу, выполнял поручения по дому, внимательно слушал напутствия Франкенштейна и даже, кажется, понимал то, что ему говорили. Но при этом ничего не чувствовал из-за того, что изнутри его точила монохромная жгучая боль. Словно кто-то впился длинными острыми когтями в сердце и теперь медленно вытягивал его из тела сквозь грудную клетку. И во всём этом был виноват только он один. М-21 сам себя загнал в ловушку, захлопнул дверцу и выкинул к чертям ключ. И сам же не стал ничего делать, чтобы вернуть всё в прежнее русло.   
      М-21 провёл языком по пересохшим губам и пошевелился, пытаясь принять удобное положение, чтобы хоть как-то притупить жутчайший похмельный синдром. Раньше алкоголь никогда не действовал на него подобным образом. Голова, всю ночь свешенная с края кровати, гудела неимоверно, из-за чего хотелось обхватить её руками и свернуться калачиком, чтобы доспать требуемое организму для более-менее рабочего состояния время. Однако в данный момент в кресле рядом с кроватью сидел понурый Тао и, поджав губы, сверлил друга мрачным взглядом, так что планы о сне пришлось отложить. Не сказать, что М-21 был удивлён внезапному гостю, но видеть его именно сейчас ему крайне не хотелось. И Тао это прекрасно осознавал.  
      — Пора вставать, иначе мы опоздаем на торжество, — произнёс он тихо, когда ещё не до конца очнувшийся друг подал первые признаки жизни.  
      Услышав это, М-21 сперва замер, а затем невесело усмехнулся и тут же сморщился от нового приступа тошноты.   
      «Торжество, — мрачно подумал он, покосившись на смутившегося Тао, который моментально осознал, что начал разговор не так и не с того. — Только этого мне и не хватало, чтобы окончательно спятить».   
      Да, для кого-то это и было долгожданное весёлое торжество, призванное принести радость тем, в чью честь оно устраивалось. Но для М-21 этот день и этот праздник жизни был покрыт чёрным саваном. Ему предстояло похоронить собственные чувства и желания, собственные надежды на счастье, несмотря на то, что делать это он категорически не хотел. Ведь заслужил же он, в конце концов, это грёбаное счастье, разве нет? Мало он выстрадал за свою жизнь, что ли?  
      «Да уж. Сраное мироздание, видимо, считает иначе».  
      Нет, уж точно не на это рассчитывал М-21, решаясь на подобный шаг. Совсем не на это. Почему-то он до последнего был уверен, что настолько милая и умная девушка с приятной внешностью и невероятно тёплыми глазами, глядя в которые до боли хотелось жить, никогда не найдёт ему замену. Даже после того, как забудет всё то, что между ними было. Он думал [надеялся, ждал], что она останется одна, как и он. А потом, когда время расставит всё по своим местам, что-то случится. М-21 казалось, что она обязательно дождётся и его, и этого, вне всякого сомнения, хорошего события, чтобы снова сойтись, ведь ему было невдомёк, что могут пройти годы, которые для него станут часами, а для неё — столетиями. Он хотел верить, что незаменим для неё так же, как и она для него. И это было чертовски противно. Складывалось ощущение, будто он никогда не желал ей счастья.   
      «Идиот».  
      — Ты не можешь проваляться здесь весь день, — проворчал ёрзающий в кресле Тао, когда молчание совсем уж затянулось. — Всё самое весёлое пропустишь же! — Он постарался жизнерадостно улыбнуться, но получилось лишь скорбно сморщиться, что никак не вязалось ни со словами, ни с тоном, которым они были произнесены.   
      Да, М-21 точно на такое не рассчитывал.   
      — Ты ведь издеваешься надо мной? — прохрипел он, не глядя на Тао. — Скажи, что издеваешься, иначе я тебе глотку перегрызу.  
      Тот вздохнул и потёр веки пальцами.  
      — Нет, я не издеваюсь, — произнёс он, отбросив лишние раздумья. — Я пытаюсь привести тебя в чувство.  
      М-21 засмеялся. Невесело и горько — так, что Тао побледнел. Последний раз он так смеялся, когда Франкенштейну удалось обнаружить место, где держали Юну. Увидев, что с ней сделали, он обвинил в это М-21, сказав, что именно он позволил этому случиться. Ведь у тех похитителей были счёты с ним, а девочка оказалась его самой слабой точкой, на которую было проще всего надавить.   
      Кто же знал, что Юна, несмотря на всё своё благоразумие, не сможет отказать в помощи подвернувшему ногу мотоциклисту, который попросил проводить его к ближайшему медпункту? Кто же знал, что она просто выскочит за хлебом, не взяв с собой мобильный? Кто же знал, что М-21, будучи в Союзе, наживёт себе настолько убийственное количество врагов?  
      Кто знал?..  
      Когда дверь лаборатории Франкенштейна с треском захлопнулась, М-21 сел прямо на пол, обхватил голову руками и засмеялся. Вот как сейчас — с надрывом и болью, словно душа заживо горела внутри.  
      — Ты и вправду считаешь, что меня сейчас можно привести в чувство? — сдавленно спросил М-21 и сжал зубы. — Вот хотя бы ты не смеши меня. А то все остальные стали просто мастерами комедии в попытках хоть что-то сделать.  
      Тао, услышав это, замялся на некоторое время, а затем вздохнул. Ни он, ни Такео, ни даже Франкенштейн не могли вернуть М-21 присутствие духа. И сердиться на него было абсолютно бестолку, хотя временами так хотелось зарычать, изображая босса, и встряхнуть его за плечи.   
      Однако в такой ситуации…  
      — Слушай, — начал Тао, в замешательстве почесав шею, — я совру, если скажу, что понимаю твои чувства. И, да, я знаю, что мне чертовски с этим повезло, потому что такие… близкие отношения с живым человеком, а не с машиной, мне чужды. Компьютеры в этом деле куда прагматичнее, правда? — Мельком глянув на уставившегося в потолок М-21, он усмехнулся и, не дождавшись реакции, продолжил: — Ты имеешь право злиться на кого угодно, винить всех вокруг, швыряться диванами и небольшими деревьями, уничтожить какой-нибудь город в приступе ярости — мы бы всё поняли и приняли, несмотря на возможные потери и разрушения. Но ты ничего не делаешь, и это чертовски пугает нас, четвёртый. Раньше ты как-то… более бурно реагировал на внешние раздражители, а теперь тебя словно нет. Пустота.  
      — Так и есть, — пробормотал М-21 и поморщился от вспышки боли в голове.   
      Пора было закругляться, иначе даже навязанная самому себе бесчувственность могла помяться под действием душеспасительных разговоров Тао. И тогда не миновать беды.   
      — Мне сейчас очень хреново, поэтому говори быстрее и, будь добр, оставь меня одного.  
      — Что ты собираешься делать? Избегать её? Игнорировать? — решив не ходить кругами, в лоб спросил Тао.   
      Он почему-то не терял надежды вытащить М-21 из берлоги хотя бы ненадолго, но шансы на это таяли с каждой минутой.  
      — Я не знаю, — хмуро ответил М-21. — Юна и остальные дети по-прежнему считают нас друзьями и приходят даже спустя годы после окончания школы. Будет сложно не встречаться с ней. Хотя, — он усмехнулся, — у неё теперь появится семья. Вряд ли она будет так же часто приходить, когда станет чьей-то женой.  
      Тао закусил губу и, набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, уточнил:  
      — А сам-то ты хочешь её видеть? — Он пристально посмотрел на замершего М-21. — Только слепой не увидел бы тех усилий, которые ты каждый раз прикладываешь, чтобы держать себя в рамках. Но желание видеть её у тебя осталось?  
      На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь доносящимися с улицы звуками, затем М-21 тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами, по-прежнему разглядывая потолок.  
      — Чувства, которые я испытывал к Юне, никуда не делись, — задумчиво пробормотал он и взъерошил пальцами волосы. — И я просто не понимаю, что мне нужно сделать с собой, чтобы избавиться от них. Это как яд, который не убивает.  
      Подумав, М-21 хотел уже продолжить, но внезапно затих. Да, он по-прежнему не мог без замирания сердца смотреть на Юну, не мог не замечать её улыбок в его сторону, не мог не понимать, что она по-прежнему питала к нему куда более глубокие чувства. Но теперь это было под запретом, потому что М-21 не хотел повторения истории. Он не хотел ставить её под удар и позволять расплачиваться за собственные грехи. Поэтому подобная мера была необходима…   
      Да, именно в этом М-21 и старался себя убедить. С переменным успехом.  
      — Но если ты спрашиваешь именно про желание, я безумно хочу её видеть, — добавил он, наконец.  
      Тао снова почесал шею и поджал губы, избегая смотреть в сторону угрюмого друга. Он бы мог пошутить или как-то смягчить ситуацию, но чувства, что возникли за то недолгое время, в течение которого Юна и М-21 умудрились прирасти друг к другу, невозможно было сгладить, особенно если они пошли рябью из-за брошенного в центр камня. И насколько бы Тао ни был бестактной личностью, подобное трогать он не смел.   
      — Тогда, может, ты всё-таки вспомнишь о Юне и подумаешь, что, возможно, не единственный испытываешь некоторые… неудобства из-за подобного поведения? — совсем тихо проговорил он и внезапно рывком поднялся со стула. Кивнув так и не повернувшемуся к нему М-21, он помахал рукой и жизнерадостно закончил: — В общем, я пошёл, а ты как знаешь. Учти, вкусняшек не принесу, так что мучайся.  
      Когда за ним закрылась дверь, М-21 ещё пару минут лежал, изучая взглядом потолок, затем повертелся с одного бока на другой и, не выдержав, сел. Тупая ноющая боль тут же пронзила голову, а желудок скрутил рвотный спазм, заставивший тело конвульсивно содрогнуться, но это не притупило внезапной решимости, с которой М-21 спустил ноги с кровати и откинул одеяло. Он любил Юну и не мог допустить, чтобы его отсутствие хоть как-то омрачило её личный праздник. Пусть это станет для него пыткой, но он просто обязан был наступить на горло своим чувствам и доставить радость человеку, который на три года стал для него воплощением счастья. В конце концов, в небольшом баре ещё оставался виски, а этот грёбаный день не мог тянуться вечно.  
      М-21 открыл шкаф и достал чистую рубашку.  
  


**Однажды прольются самые горькие слёзы**

  
      М-21 смотрел на покрытые синяками и кровоподтёками худенькие ноги, которые не скрывала выданная Франкенштейном короткая белоснежная рубашка, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не взвыть. Его колотило от озноба. Удерживала его от желания разгромить всё вокруг лишь рука, которую он бережно держал в своих ладонях. И хоть Юна не прикладывала никаких усилий, чтобы кипящий внутри него вулкан не разразился извержением, М-21 не мог пошевелиться, глядя на её бледную улыбку и слушая тихий нежный голос.  
      — Ты не виноват, — шептала Юна и прикасалась пальцами к его лицу, словно стремясь стереть с него печать ненависти к самому себе. — Это всё моя безответственность. Помнишь, вам с другом удалось меня похитить почти так же? Я ведь растяпа и вечно попадаю в неприятности из-за этого.  
      М-21 знал, что она искренне хотела утешить его, приободрить и снять груз нечеловеческой вины с души, но её слова делали только хуже, превращая грызущего душу небольшого червячка в огромного питона. Но не улыбаться в ответ на робкую улыбку М-21 не мог, хоть это и выходило весьма неправдоподобно, а Юне было достаточно сжимать пальцами его ладонь и видеть, что он рядом. Ей в таком состоянии не нужны были какие-то подвиги с его стороны, поэтому он оставался смирно сидеть рядом с её импровизированной кроватью и не думать о том, что скоро придёт Франкенштейн и сделает то, о чём они минувшим вечером достаточно долго разговаривали.   
      Он сделает то, что будет лучше для Юны.  
      — Ты так странно смотришь на меня. Будто съесть глазами хочешь. Я же жива, видишь? Совсем скоро встану на ноги и побегу снова встревать в неприятности. Проблемы, видимо, родились вперёд меня, правда? — Юна улыбнулась и постаралась повернуться к нему всем телом, но лишь скривилась от острой боли, и М-21 показалось, будто лёгкие пронзил раскалённый добела ржавый штырь.  
      — Я сейчас, — сдавленно пробормотал он и подскочил, чтобы помочь ей лечь поудобнее. — Тебе лучше не двигаться некоторое время.  
      Заметив исказившее его лицо беспокойство, Юна постаралась беззаботно помахать рукой и заверить, что с ней всё в порядке, хоть это и выглядело жалкой попыткой отречься от действительности.  
      Потому что ничего. Не было. В порядке.  
      И М-21 всё никак не мог собраться с духом, чтобы сказать ей об этом. Он жадно всматривался в её лицо и старался поймать последние сладкие мгновения их близости, потому что совсем скоро — наверное, даже этим вечером — сказка перестанет существовать и будни вновь наполнятся серой неудобоваримой действительностью, от которой М-21 в своё время до спазмов в горле тошнило.  
      Оставалось только поставить в известность Юну, хоть М-21 и был абсолютно уверен в том, что ей эта идея не понравится. Но для подобного подвига требовалась сила, которой у него не было. Следовало просто набрать побольше воздуха в лёгкие, как перед затяжным погружением, и произнести это. Сообщить Юне, что они решили вновь стереть ей память: заставить забыть о том, что было в те времена, когда М-21 и М-24 промышляли похищениями, чтобы повеселиться; забыть о том, как она всё вспомнила в один не самый прекрасный момент и как пришла к М-21, чтобы выяснить правду. Это был самый ужасный и самый прекрасный момент в его жизни: впервые кто-то, плача то ли от страха, то ли от волнения, дрожащим голосом заверил его в том, что принимает его таким, каков он есть, то есть со всем его безрадостным прошлым и настоящим, со всей болью и неприятностями, со всеми изъянами и недостатками — со всем ним целиком без исключений или поблажек, даже несмотря на ту боль, которую он причинил ей и её друзьям. Юна стала первым человеком, который простил все его прегрешения, и это для М-21 стало сродни исповеди закоренелого демона перед чистейшим ангелом. И теперь ей предстояло забыть то, о чём он сам будет помнить до скончания веков. Каждый раз, глядя на неё, каждую минуту, закрывая глаза. Он будет помнить всё.  
      Неужели всё именно так и закончится? И где же, мать её, потерялась вселенская справедливость, когда она была так необходима?!  
      «А её и не было никогда, — мрачно подумал М-21, прижавшись губами к бьющейся на хрупком запястье голубой жилке. — Для меня уж точно».  
      — Щекотно. — Юна тихо засмеялась, вновь прикоснувшись пальцами к его лицу, и нахмурилась, разглядев, видимо, в его глазах то, что он никак не мог выдавить из себя, чтобы разрушить их маленькое общее счастье. — Знаешь, меня не покидает ощущение, что ты хочешь мне что-то сказать. Что-то такое, что мне не понравится… как и тебе. Я права?  
      «Как никогда».  
      Отступать дальше было уже некуда, часы равнодушно отсчитывали минуту за минутой, превращая время в бесконечный поток утекающего сквозь пальцы песка, поэтому М-21 вздохнул и взял в ладонь вторую руку Юну. Прикосновение к её коже всегда действовало на него умиротворяющее, но сейчас привычная формула почему-то не принесла желаемого результата.  
      Это для её блага. Для её блага. Для блага. Главное — постараться самого себя убедить в этом.  
      — Я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь, — начал М-21, стараясь смотреть куда угодно — только не в её глаза, потому что тогда он просто не сможет взять себя в руки и оборвать всё.   
      Юна вообще была единственным человеком, чей взгляд он не мог вынести — всё время отводил глаза, потому что отражающаяся в нём честность честность губила на корню любые сопротивления и аргументы. И это было чудовищно правильно.  
      — Мне уже это не нравится. — Голос Юны ощутимо дрогнул, и М-21 пришлось взглянуть на неё, чтобы самые худшие опасения подтвердились — в уголках тёмно-карих глаз заблестели слёзы.  
      Несмотря на скручивающую тело боль, она приподнялась на локте, чтобы было удобнее, и буквально впилась в постепенно бледнеющее лицо взглядом. От этого затошнило ещё сильнее, а решимость стала постепенно испаряться. Но мосты уже горели, и М-21 был тем, кто поднёс спичку к первому канату.  
      «Это для её блага».  
      — Юна, произошедшее с тобой, — М-21 выдохнул, — ужасно и выходит за любые рамки. И это всецело моя вина. — Он поднял руку, мешая готовым сорваться с её губ протестам. — Потому что я допустил подобное — недоследил, не уберёг, хотя должен… обязан был защищать тебя от подобных случаев, ведь знал же, на что иду, когда упрашивал Франкенштейна не стирать тебе память три года назад. Поэтому это полностью моя ошибка, за которую ты расплатилась сполна. И я…  
      — Не надо… — в испуге пролепетала Юна, но М-21 неумолимо покачал головой, закачивая свою мысль:  
      — …не вынесу, если подобное повторится.  
      М-21 закрыл глаза, медленно сглотнул и постарался погасить зарождающуюся панику мыслью, что так будет лучше для неё. Несмотря на весь свой эгоизм и алчную жажду счастья, он не имел права портить ей жизнь. Даже если сама Юна так совсем не считала. А она так не считала — это М-21 понял сразу, как зашёл в лабораторию и увидел солнечную улыбку и радостный блеск глаз. Он больше не хотел подвергать её опасности, ведь на нём всегда будет печать Союза. Это как про горбатых и могилы, которые их исправляют, хотя у М-21 было ощущение, что его даже могила не спасёт…  
      — Юна…  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы я снова всё забыла, да? — дрожащим голосом перебила Юна.   
      Да уж, она всегда была на диво догадливой.  
      М-21 отвёл взгляд, потому что смотреть на дрожащие губы, растянутые в настолько же дрожащей улыбке, было невозможно. Ему хотелось обнять Юну и малодушно соврать, что ничего подобного они не задумали, но это было бы слишком нечестно по отношению к ней, поэтому М-21 в очередной раз проглотил панику и пробормотал:  
      — Так будет лучше.   
      Он мог поклясться, что услышал [да, именно услышал], как по её щеке скользнула слеза. Юна едва слышно шмыгнула носом и затихла, не произнося больше ни слова, хотя М-21 прекрасно понимал её состояние — он сам с трудом удерживался от всплесков ярости. «Так лучше» звучало слишком избито и ни капли не умаляло того, что предстояло сделать, но иными словами это было просто не описать — слишком много времени понадобилось бы. А у них его и так практически не осталось.  
      — А ты? — вдруг спросила Юна, заставив М-21 вздрогнуть. — Тебе тоже сотрут память?  
      «Если бы…»  
      — Нет, — он покачал головой, — я буду всё помнить. — Закусив губу, он провёл языком по шраму и вздохнул. — Я сам отказался, потому что хочу помнить всё, что с нами произошло.  
      — Чтобы не совершать больше таких ошибок? — горько улыбнулась Юна.  
      — Чтобы знать, что счастье — не просто красивое слово. Чтобы осталось хоть что-то тёплое внутри после… этого. Я просто не хочу вновь становиться тем, кем был до тебя. — М-21 повернулся к ней и едва не завыл.   
      За свою жизнь он повидал достаточно женских слёз, чтобы обрести иммунитет к ним, но плакать так, чтобы у него болезненно сжималось сердце, могла только Юна.   
      — Это самый… странный способ бросить девушку. — Она тихо надтреснуто засмеялась, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — Заставить её забыть обо всём — идеальное преступление.  
      — Я не… — начал М-21, но Юна прижала ледяные пальцы к его губам.  
      — Мы останемся друзьями, правда? Ну, в смысле, как раньше, — с надеждой спросила она, стараясь выровнять срывающийся голос и придать ему более жизнерадостный оттенок. И хоть это получалось довольно комично, учитывая распухшее, покрасневшее от слёз лицо, никому из них не было смешно. — Я же смогу снова приходить к вам в гости, чтобы видеться? Я смогу разговаривать с… аджосси, правда?  
      М-21 молча придвинулся и бережно обнял Юну, а она в ответ упёрлась лбом в его плечо и тихо судорожно вздохнула, изо всех сил кусая губы, чтобы не разрыдаться. Они оба не хотели этого, но оба понимали, что протест ни к чему не приведёт.   
      Что ответить на заданный с таким трепетом вопрос, М-21 не знал, потому что отматывать три года назад сложно, но одно он понимал очень чётко — отказать Юне в такой малости он был не в состоянии. В конце концов, она лишалась куда большего из-за его трусости, и самое меньшее, что он мог сделать для неё в этой ситуации, — продолжить игру…  
      Но сейчас, пока Франкенштейн не пришёл и не забрал у них общее будущее, М-21 собирался сказать ей очень многое — всё то, что не успел за эти три года, даже если завтра утром она об этом не вспомнит.  
  


**Однажды раздастся самый радостный смех**

  
      М-21 вряд ли мог точно назвать день, когда всё внезапно повернулось с ног на голову. Он точно помнил, что именно происходило тогда, какие слова были произнесены, что в этот момент чувствовал он и что делала она. Но если бы его спросили, как давно это произошло — М-21 развёл бы руками, потому что он совершенно искренне забыл число, словно его кто-то стёр из памяти.   
      Хотя, кажется, это был четверг.  
      Если бы М-21 сказал, что не ожидал подобного, он безбожно соврал бы, потому что он прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно наступит момент, когда Юна придёт к нему и скажет то, чего он подсознательно боялся. Но боялся не из-за того, что это могло что-то разрушить или поломать, а потому, что так или иначе её визит должен был поменять всё.   
      Человеческая память — занятная и подчас забавная штука, которая подкидывала такие сюрпризы, что впору было хвататься за голову и прятаться в угол. Поэтому М-21 неосознанно ждал практически каждый день, глядя на то, как Юна приходит в школу и уходит домой, вежливо прощаясь и бросая на него всё более заинтересованные взгляды. Да, для него вовсе не было секретом, что она не просто так невзначай косилась в его сторону и стремилась как можно чаще прибиваться к компании Шинву и Ик-Хана. Однако всё это он списывал на то, что в девочке играло дежа-вю. М-21 и сам при виде неё это ощущал — покалывание где-то в грудной клетке ближе к ключице. Но лишь спустя довольно продолжительное время, когда Шинву и компания уже закончили школу, а Ё-Ран наводнилась новыми учениками, М-21 понял, как сильно он ошибался в своих предположениях относительно чувств Юны.  
      В тот самый день, который он уже и не помнил, пришла она. Получилось так, что все домочадцы отправились в океанариум, подгоняемые нездоровым энтузиазмом Тао, а М-21 остался, решив, что ему и дома достаточно всяких нелепых созданий. Однако когда он уже собирался устроиться в удобном кресле с книжкой и насладиться ароматным какао, который с наступлением зимы в их доме не переводился из-за потребностей одного компьютерного гения и одного элегантного коротышки, раздался звонок. Прикинув, кто бы это мог быть, и рассудив, что наверняка Такео тоже не выдержал лозунгов Тао по поводу океанариума, он, толком не глянув на дисплей, распахнул дверь. И тут же едва не захлопнул её обратно, когда на него уставились два круглых от испуга карих глаза. Удержало, скорее всего, только чудо.  
      — Аджосси, — овечкой проблеяла Юна, отведя взгляд от растянутого ворота видавшей виды футболки, — здравствуйте…  
      Глядя на покрывающуюся румянцем внезапную гостью, М-21 вдруг ощутил себя безобразно раздетым и тут же раздосадованно поморщился, потому что именно в этот день он решил сменить привычные уже рубашку и брюки на потёртые дырявые джинсы и футболку Тао. Во второй раз испытав острое желание закрыть перед носом Юны дверь, но теперь уже ради того, чтобы молниеносно переодеться, М-21 мысленно пнул себя и усилием воли погасил зарождающийся внутри ужас.  
      — Здравствуй, — степенно кивнул он, подражая величественной выправке Рейзела, и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, уставившись на носки розовых тапок.   
      У него вообще всегда были некоторые сложности в общении с детьми, потому что зачастую он не понимал, что им следовало говорить, и предпочитал отмалчиваться, напуская на себя загадочную ауру. Но втайне он всё равно немного завидовал болтливому Тао, который мог и скелет разговорить, если потребовалось бы… Хотя, чего греха таить, М-21 даже Такео завидовал в этом плане, потому что тот, несмотря на неразговорчивость, искренне любил детей и мог инстинктивно угадать, чего они от него хотели в тот или иной момент. М-21 это было незнакомо, поэтому зачастую выходило так, что Тао болтал без умолку, Такео тихо общался с кем-нибудь в сторонке, а сам М-21 просто молчал, испытывая при этом не самые светлые эмоции. И хоть он к этому со временем привык, вот именно сейчас умение Тао трепаться обо всём на свете показалось ему особенно необходимым, потому что дома никого не было, а Юна явно пришла не только ради того, чтобы поздороваться.  
      — Знаешь, сейчас никого нет… — начал М-21, поняв, что молчание затянулось, но запнулся на полуслове, когда Юна снова подняла глаза на него. Такого взгляда он ещё не видел, особенно у неё.  
      — Это очень хорошо, — дрожащим от волнения голосом произнесла она. — Я пришла, чтобы поговорить с вами.  
      Опешив от этого заявления, М-21 практически врос ногами в пол, генерируя за одну наносекунду тонны предположений о том, что именно могло случиться с Юной [вернее, что он успел натворить за это время], раз уж она пришла лично к нему. Но через пару мгновений он пришёл в себя и посторонился, пропуская Юну внутрь. Юной девушке не следовало находиться с взрослым мужчиной наедине в пустом доме, но если она не испугалась подобной перспективы, это могло означать, что ничего особенно страшного не случилось. Во всяком случае, М-21 очень на это надеялся.  
      Проводив гостью в гостиную и усадив её на один из диванов, М-21 спешно удалился на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай и поразмыслить над возникшей ситуацией. С одной стороны память не подсовывала никаких казусов, особенно с тех пор, как дети закончили школу и продолжили обучение в университете, но с другой… навязчивый червячок подтачивал уверенность в собственной невиновности и напоминал, что один непростительный грешок за ним всё-таки водится.   
      «Но не могла же она всё вспомнить, в конце концов, — дёрнув плечом и расставив чашки на подносе, подумал М-21. — Действие методов Франкенштейна вряд ли имеет срок годности, да и он сам говорил, что память детей о тех событиях может вернуть только чудо. Наверняка причина в другом…»  
      Сокрушённо вздохнув и посетовав, что Тао вдруг захотелось посетить чёртов океанариум, М-21 развернулся уже, чтобы вернуться в гостиную, но внезапно наткнулся на стоящую за его спиной Юну и выронил поднос. Он всё никак не мог оторвать взгляда от её решительных глаз, и лишь когда чашечки, жалобно звякнув, разлетелись на кусочки, он отмер и посмотрел на пол. Поднос был цел, но посуда из весьма дорогого фарфорового сервиза, подаренного Франкенштейну выпускниками в прошлом году, превратились в набор «Собери сам». Благо, что хотя бы ложки были серебряными — это спасло жизнь и им, и М-21.  
      Цыкнув от досады, М-21 присел на корточки и, подхватив один из осколков, совсем расстроился, потому что достаточно тяжёлый поднос, на котором стояли, помимо чашечек, ещё сахарница и небольшая вазочка из толстого стекла, оставил небольшую, но очень заметную вмятину на одной из плиток кафельного пола. И это всё не считая устроенного бардака.  
      — Франкенштейн мне голову открутит, — тоскливо пробормотал М-21, сгребая мусор обратно на поднос. Ему оставалось только быстренько всё прибрать, надеясь, что хотя бы чистота смягчит гнев начальника.  
      — Франкенштейн — это директор Ли, я права?  
      Услышав голос Юны, о присутствии которой он успел забыть, М-21 замер и похолодел, ощутив себя фатальным неудачником.   
      — Я помню это имя. — Юна, не обращая внимания на произведённое впечатление, присела рядом, чтобы помочь собрать остатки разбитой посуды, и взволнованно вздохнула. — Ещё я помню страшного человека и вашего друга, который мог управлять этим страшным человеком. Он сначала напал на меня, а потом — на Шинву. И он был таким жутким… Тот человек, в смысле, а не ваш друг, хотя и ваш друг тоже одним своим видом мог пригвоздить к месту. Это же был вампир, да? — Не поднимая взгляда, она усмехнулась и поджала губы. — Я помню, как испугалась, когда вы появились в той подворотне по пути к моему дому, а ещё помню, что ваш друг называл вас каким-то кодовым именем — М-21, кажется, если я ничего не путаю… — Юна положила очередной осколок на поднос и замерла, словно переваривая снова всё то, что она собиралась произнести. — Знаете, после этого у меня было столько снов и видений, связанных с этой цифрой, словно она в голове засела, в самой глубокой точке мозга. Она стала почти любимой, навязчивой и всплывала едва ли не каждый день. И только теперь я понимаю, почему так получилось. Мне сейчас немножко смешно становится, потому что я временами боялась, что сошла с ума или подверглась какому-то гипнозу. А знаете, почему смешно? Потому, что так оно и было. Кто бы мог подумать, правда?  
      М-21 сидел ни жив, ни мёртв, сжимая в пальцах осколок чашечки. Даже в самом страшном сне он не мог представить, что когда-нибудь это всё-таки произойдёт: ни через год, ни через тысячу лет. Он был уверен, что Франкенштейн никогда не ошибался в своих опытах, но сейчас собранное по частям спокойствие вдруг рассыпалось, превратившись в груду черепков. И это было до озноба, до мурашек по всему телу страшно. Не за себя — нет. Бояться за себя он разучился с тех пор, как проснулся в лаборатории Союза. Ему было по-настоящему страшно за Юну, ведь эти воспоминания могли очень плохо сказаться на ней.  
      — Знаете, я вас не боялась, даже когда вы назвали меня жалкой и пообещали убить, если я стану мешать. Я сердилась на вас, переживала за Шинву и Ик-Хана, опасалась ваших действий, но не боялась ни единой секунды, потому что была абсолютно уверена, что несмотря на все угрозы, вы не тронете меня. — Она улыбнулась и быстро стёрла что-то с лица тыльной стороной ладони. — Это глупо, правда?  
      — Нет, — пробормотал М-21, ощутив, как горло почти в буквальном смысле покрылось трещинами от сухости. — Это очень смело.  
      — Мне так странно сейчас это говорить, потому что кажется, будто всё вспомнившееся — просто сон, а аджосси — это по-прежнему аджосси, которого мы знаем, а не какой-то М-21! — пылко произнесла Юна, сжавшись в комок. — Но я почему-то знаю, что всё это было на самом деле. Вы и ваш друг похитили меня, чтобы использовать как приманку для Шинву. — Она вдруг подняла голову и практически в упор уставилась на открывшего рот М-21. — Вы же… даже не пытаетесь отрицать. Значит, я права?  
      А что М-21 мог ответить? Начать отрицать очевидное? Рассмеяться, потрепать её по голове и сказать, что всё вспомнившееся и вправду дурной сон? Попытаться перевести тему, а потом в панике бежать к Франкенштейну за новой порцией амнезии?  
      Нет, всё это было слишком глупо и усугублять своё и без того шаткое положение подобными вещами не следовало совершенно, поэтому М-21, угрюмо нахмурившись, медленно кивнул. Ничего другого ему не оставалось, потому что на неуклюжую ложь во спасение он был неспособен, хотя и понимал, что если бы решился соврать, Юна наверняка поверила бы ему — слишком уж явная надежда теплилась в её глазах. Но М-21 решил, что проще сейчас продавить это и, возможно, искупить свою вину, а потом попросить Франкенштейна о помощи, чем спустить всё на тормозах и вновь испытывать всепоглощающее чувство вины при виде этой девочки. Пусть она его отвергнет, проклянёт или, что ещё хуже, в страхе убежит, выслушав откровения, но так и в самом деле будет лучше. Легче, что ли, совсем капельку. По крайней мере, он выяснит наверняка — стоит ли ему рассчитывать на спасение своей загубленной к чертям совести.  
      — И что… что вы чувствуете, аджосси? — Голос Юны срывался и дрожал, но твёрдость, с которой она говорила, угадывалась не в тоне, а, скорее, в вибрациях — незаметных для слуха, но очень чувствительных для тех струн в душе, которым они и были предназначены.  
      — Вину, — мрачно ответил М-21, крепче стиснув в ладони осколок фарфоровой чашечки. — Я очень виноват перед тобой.  
      По коже скользнула кровь, и М-21 только по расширившимся глазам Юны понял, что всё пошло не совсем так. Всхлипнув и зажав рот ладонью, она замерла на некоторое время, а затем вскочила на ноги и суетливо заметалась по кухне, открывая поочерёдно все шкафчики в поисках аптечки.  
      — Вы поранились. Я сейчас… сейчас что-нибудь придумаю, — испуганно пробормотала она.   
      Не обнаружив ни одного даже самого маленького бинтика, Юна озадаченно замерла посреди кухни, посмотрела на растерянного М-21, а затем опрометью кинулась в прихожую, кинув напоследок:   
      — Я сейчас!  
      М-21 ожидал от неё любой реакции, но произошедшее поставило его в тупик. Юна, казалось, перепугалась за него куда сильнее, чем за собственную психику, и это тоже было удивительно, но не неприятно.  
      Спустя пару минут Юна снова уселась перед М-21 на колени и принялась усердно обрабатывать небольшой, но отчего-то сильно кровоточащий порез йодом. Получалось довольно забавно и уже не так страшно, как пять минут назад, поэтому М-21 позволил себе немного расслабиться и понаблюдать за её действиями: за тем, как порхали тонкие бледные пальцы над его рукой; за тем, как она убирала мешающие волосы за ухо и сдувала чёлку с глаз, чтобы лучше видеть; за тем, как она хмурила брови и сжимала губы, боясь причинить боль своими действиями. И финальной [фатальной?] точкой, заставившей М-21 затаить дыхание, стало то, как Юна, закончив возиться с йодом, поднесла его руку к лицу и подула на рану, чтобы та не так сильно щипала. Порез был слишком глубоким, чтобы её до непонятной дрожи внутри детский жест мог хоть как-то облегчить саднящую боль, но это всё равно не шло ни в какое с тем, что он испытывал ранее. Но сказать Юне об этом или отвергнуть её заботу М-21 не решился, потому что во все глаза смотрел на неё и не мог оторваться. Он всегда считал её симпатичной, а сейчас, в подобной ситуации, она и вовсе показалась ему ангелом. Осталось только понять, ради чего она пришла и нарушила его покой: покарать ли или отпустить грехи. Но для этого следовало что-то сказать. Что-то нужное и правильное.  
      — Юна, я очень виноват перед тобой, — тихо проговорил М-21, собравшись с духом.   
      Теперь он готов был стерпеть любые её слова или действия. Было ли это благодарностью за её действия — он не понимал, но сейчас ему страшно хотелось выговориться. В конце концов, именно за этим она и пришла.   
      — Всё то время, что прошло после похищения, я не знал, как подойти и извиниться, чтобы не напугать тебя и не заслужить звание психа, потому что память о тех событиях заботливо потёр Франкен… директор Ли. Но теперь, когда отступать некуда, а оправдывать себя больше нечем, я очень хочу попросить прощения…  
      — Вы знаете, — вдруг перебила его Юна, медленно и аккуратно обматывая обработанный порез бинтом, — я не успела сказать, что вспомнила кое-что ещё, помимо того события. Оказалось, что воспоминания с похищением — не единственные, стёртые милостью директора Ли. — Она на секунду замерла и, выдохнув, продолжила, улыбнувшись так тепло и нежно, что стало не по себе: — Я вспомнила, как сидела на ледяном бетонном полу и видела кровь… много крови — никогда в жизни столько не видела. Ещё я вспомнила аджосси, Региса, директора… Я вспомнила, как переживала за них. Но в даже в самый ужасный момент я верила, что всё обязательно будет хорошо, нас всех спасёт случай, волшебство — что угодно, хоть радужный единорог. Однако когда тот человек с неприятным серым лицом проткнул пытающегося защитить нас аджосси, я испытала самое настоящее, всепоглощающее отчаяние и была готова рассыпаться на части от страха. Никогда до этого момента я не боялась настолько сильно за жизнь другого человека. Видимо, до этого я была всё ещё полна детской веры в справедливость и в то, что добро всегда побеждает зло. — Она аккуратно завязала бинт и посмотрела на свои перепачканные ладони. — Кровь аджосси… ваша кровь была у меня на руках, и это было почти смертельно. Настолько, что хотелось лечь рядом и перестать дышать. Невыносимая боль разрывала нутро, будто это мою грудь пронзило чужое оружие. Никогда до этого я не испытывала ничего подобного и вряд ли захочу испытать снова.  
      М-21 молча смотрел то на бинт, то на ладони Юны, то на устроенный беспорядок и совершенно не понимал, что именно в такой ситуации следовало произнести. Он извинился, можно сказать, произнёс то, что висело над его головой не первый год, но вместо ожидаемого облегчения вдруг испытал волнительную дрожь, когда Юна заговорила сама. И простой пересказ событий, в которых он сам принимал непосредственное участие, с её стороны выглядел почти откровением, потому что до этого М-21 как-то не задумывался, что именно испытывала она. Он помнил физическую боль от полученных ран и душевную боль от того, что опасался не успеть спасти ни в чём неповинных детей. На остальных ощущениях он тогда старался не зацикливаться, чтобы не сойти с ума.   
      Но сейчас М-21 вспомнил, что после боя, когда он, окровавленный и обессиленный, рухнул на пол, он больше всего боялся умереть там, на глазах у остальных, на коленях у той, перед кем даже не успел извиниться. Он вообще всегда беспокоился о том, что доставляет кому-то неприятности, но в тот раз почему-то было особенно страшно. Прошлое в любом случае было уже в прошлом, но вот теперь, сидя напротив Юны и слушая её, М-21 осознал, что не один он так сильно переживал тогда.  
      — Это, наверное, ужасно прозвучит, особенно по отношению к Шинву и остальным, но больше всего в тот момент я боялась за вас, аджосси. — Юна подняла голову и горько улыбнулась. — Я помню, как пыталась зажать вашу рану ладонями и выла от страха, потому что чувствовала, что вы покидаете нас. И в ту минуту, когда я поняла, что не смогу вас удержать, память всколыхнулась и показала мне всё, что было стёрто: и вас, и того большого человека — вашего друга.   
      М-21 не сразу понял смысл её слов, а затем, осознав, похолодел. Выходит, воспоминания уже возвращались к ней однажды, а это означало, что методы Франкенштейна, которыми тот добивался стирания некоторых особенно неприятных моментов, не были идеальными. И Юна вот уже дважды это подтвердила.   
      — И, знаете, что больше всего меня поражает до сих пор? Я снова не почувствовала страха. Это возникло в голове как часть далёкого прошлого, которое есть — от этого никуда не деться. Но оно же в прошлом. — Юна расслабленно вдохнула и выдохнула. — Поэтому если вы раскаялись, мне больше не за что вас прощать. Я простила вас ещё в тот момент, когда вы открыли глаза, лёжа у меня на коленях, — это было дороже любых слов и жестов. Словно искупление, понимаете?.. Так глупо я не выражалась, наверное, с начальной школы, но как-то иначе объяснить не могу. Просто… жизнь же куда важнее, чем страх быть непонятым, правда?   
      Когда она замолчала, теребя в пальцах остаток окровавленного бинта, М-21 тоже не смог произнести ни слова. С одной стороны он был почти счастлив, что Юна не убежала в страхе и не оттолкнула его в попытках попросить прощения, но с другой — недоумевал, как можно было так легко и просто простить ему ту боль, что он причинил не только ей, но и Шинву.  
      — Я думаю, Шинву тоже простил бы вас, если бы вспомнил всё, — промолвила Юна, прочитав, видимо, этот вопрос на его лице. — За себя я вас уже давно простила.  
      — Но почему?.. — М-21 растерянно пожал плечами и попытался почесать шею, но лишь поморщился от отозвавшейся в ладони ноющей боли. — То есть я просто не понимаю, как можно простить такое. Ведь если бы не пришли тогда Рейзел и Франкенштейн, всё могло закончиться не самым приятным образом. Сомневаюсь, что у нас не хватило бы куража… расправиться с вами. Мы были жестокими до всех этих событий. Приходилось и убивать.  
      — Но я же жива. И Шинву жив. — Юна улыбнулась и внезапно смутилась, покраснев так густо, что М-21 перепугался. — Не только благодаря директору и Рею, но ещё и благодаря вам, ведь во второй раз вы сделали всё, чтобы оградить нас от тех страшных людей, а это о многом говорит. Я думаю, достойные поступки могут доказать, что человек исправился. Вы так не считаете, аджосси?  
      Считал ли он, что исправился? Считал ли, что сумел искупить вину? Вряд ли, но глаза Юны были полны такого тёплого света, что оставалось только кивнуть. И в этом тоже было что-то такое, что заставляло и расслабиться, и напрячься одновременно.  
      — Я… очень рад, — запинаясь, пробормотал М-21 и вдруг потянулся к её рукам. Обхватив маленькие хрупкие запястья, он притянул её ладони к лицу и прижался к ним губами. — Спасибо.  
      Её прощение — это то, что виделось ему во снах великое множество раз, причём М-21 мог с точностью описать место, где они находились, он мог припомнить каждый осколок. Однако одного он точно не мог назвать наверняка — день, когда всё это началось и больше не остановилось, закрутившись в беспорядочный водоворот, захватывающий и горести, и радости. Хотя ему и не нужно было этого помнить, потому что с того момента числа и даты просто потеряли свою ценность, ведь у счастья не было времени.   
  


**Однажды будет загадано самое заветное желание**

  
      Он сам не знал, почему остановился и замер посреди опустевшего школьного двора, засмотревшись на то, как кружатся в свете уличного фонаря снежинки. Зима вообще никогда не нравилась М-21 хотя бы потому, что была холодной, а он всё-таки привык к теплу и комфорту. И несмотря на общее возбуждение и радость по поводу снега, он всё равно не воодушевлялся, даже когда Тао и Такео, с завидным постоянством сетующие на его постную мину, тащили его на занимательную прогулку по сугробам от дома до магазина.   
      Однако в этот вечер, когда обход был завершён, а все засидевшиеся ученики — выдворены по домам, М-21 вдруг остановился, словно в предчувствии какого-то важного события. Но это же было глупо. Что могло произойти с ним, одиноким охранником, посреди пустынного школьного двора холодным зимним вечером, когда все уже разбежались? Ох уж эти загадки подсознания…  
      Посмотрев на хоровод снежинок, М-21 перевёл взгляд на хмурое тёмное небо и, не обращая внимания на то, что снег стал забиваться в глаза, тяжело вздохнул. Что-то же им всем нравилось в ощущении, когда на коже таял колючий холод. Вот только что?  
      — Аджосси?  
      М-21 едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и тут же рассердился на себя за рассеянность, ведь за такую оплошность в прошлом он поплатился бы жизнью. Сейчас к нему мог подкрасться кто угодно — и враг в том числе, а он застыл столбом и рот разинул. Совсем растерял былую закалку. Осталось только научиться клубком у камина сворачиваться — и вообще пиши пропало.  
      Повернувшись к окликнувшей его девушке, М-21 заметно расслабился, узнав в ней Юну, но полностью избавиться от тревоги всё равно не смог, потому что её присутствие само по себе вызывало царапающийся внутри комплекс вины. Он до сих пор помнил, что именно с ней сделал и что ещё собирался сделать, но не успел, потому что с ним случились Франкенштейн и Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел. Но совершённого было уже не отменить, поэтому каждый раз, когда Юна появлялась в поле зрения, разговаривала с ним или просто дарила открытые тёплые улыбки, М-21 скрежетал зубами и костерил себя на чём свет стоит. Он не заслуживал её тепла, потому что простить то, что он совершил, было невозможно. И точка.  
      — Вы ещё не ушли. — Юна отчего-то радостно улыбнулась и подошла ближе, заставив М-21 оцепенеть.   
      Беспомощно оглянувшись, он понял, что замешкался всерьёз и надолго, потому что Тао и Такео успели свернуть за угол и, судя по тишине, достаточно далеко уйти. Странно, что они не стали окликать его. Или они предпочли специально не заметить, что он отстал?  
      «Предатели», — мрачно подумал М-21 и вновь повернулся к Юне, выжидательно застывшей напротив.  
      — Мы завершали последний обход и вот… Тао и Такео ушли чуть раньше, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть в доверчиво распахнутые карие глаза.   
      М-21 поёжился, ощутив пробирающий до костей морозец даже сквозь достаточно тёплую куртку и пушистый шарф, выданный Франкенштейном «чтобы не болели». Хоть и сам М-21, и остальные очень сомневались, что человеческие болячки могли пробраться в модифицированный организм, спорить с боссом никто не стал, разумеется, — себе дороже.   
      Однако сейчас М-21 был даже благодарен Франкенштейну за такую сверхзаботу, потому что шарф частично помогал спрятать лицо от пытливого взгляда человека, которого он в некоторой степени даже побаивался.  
      — Вот как. — Юна неуверенно потопталась на месте и зачем-то добавила: — А я вот… в библиотеке задержалась. Услышала, что школа закрывается, и едва успела выбежать.  
      — Так мы ещё час назад всех задержавшихся выпроваживали, — удивлённо откликнулся М-21, пытаясь припомнить, кто из их неразлучной троицы был направлен в библиотеку. Кажется, Такео.  
      — Я находилась за стеллажом со словарями, — виновато понурилась Юна. — И подумала, что ещё пять минут у меня есть, а потом отвлеклась и чуть не опоздала.  
      Хотя, может, и Тао. Подобные поверхностные осмотры были как раз в его духе.  
      — Вот халтурщики, — проворчал М-21, так и не вспомнив, кто именно отвечал за отлов школьников в библиотеке.   
      В доверенных ему областях такого не случалось ни разу, между прочим, а они проворонили ученицу, родители которой могли позвонить Франкенштейну, который, в свою очередь, обязательно «позвонил» бы по шеям охранникам за подобный недогляд.   
      «Надо будет потом сказать им пару ласковых», — мстительно подумал М-21 и вновь напрягся, когда Юна шагнула ближе и умоляюще заглянула ему в глаза.  
      — Не ругайтесь на Тао-оппа и Такео-оппа, аджосси. Я сама виновата, что замешкалась. Даже кот не всех мышей видит, не говоря уже про простого человека. С кем подобное не случалось.  
      «Модифицированный кот мог бы и всех заметить», — мысленно фыркнул М-21, но возражать ей не стал. Вежливому обращению с юными девушками его в Союзе не обучали, а резкие замечания могли бы её огорчить, так что М-21 охотнее откусил бы себе язык, чем нагрубил ей.   
      — Аджосси, — прервав его мысли, Юна вдруг сложила ладони лодочкой и подняла их к небу, — а вы знали, что если пойманная снежинка не растает, можно загадать желание и оно всенепременно сбудется? Я где-то слышала это, но никогда не пробовала. — Она повернулась к М-21 и улыбнулась, показывая ему покрытые капельками пальцы. — Хотя я что-то сомневаюсь, что такое вообще возможно.  
      И М-21, вряд ли отдавая себе отчёт, тоже внезапно подставил ладонь под падающий снег, ощутив себя при этом последним идиотом. Он мог бы этого не делать, мог бы попрощаться и спешно догнать Тао и Такео, чтобы спрятаться от неё и её взгляда, но он почему-то стоял дурак-дураком и мысленно проговаривал только одно: «Хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, очень счастлива, счастливее всех» — на данном этапе это было его единственное желание. Он и вправду хотел, чтобы у этой совсем юной девушки действительно всё было хорошо.   
      — Аджосси, смотрите! — Голос Юны вырвал М-21 из круговорота хмурых мыслей и заставил глянуть на успевшую покрыться капельками ладонь, в центре которой, сверкая в свете фонаря, каким-то непостижимом образом образовалась маленькая изящная снежинка. — У вас получилось! Вы загадали желание?  
      Торопливо убрав руку, М-21 отступил на шаг и обескураженно поджал губы, мысленно ругая себя за глупые детские фантазии. Ну надо же, поддался сиюминутному порыву и даже, кажется, почти поверил в иллюзии о сказке. Всё-таки он не был человеком, чтобы участвовать в подобном, и уж точно он не был мечтательным ребёнком, чтобы надеяться на чудо. В конце концов, происходящие в жизни события вряд ли подчинялись каким-то снежинкам.  
      — Теперь ваше желание обязательно сбудется, — не замечая его отнюдь не радостного лица, произнесла Юна и, вежливо попрощавшись, скрылась за тем же поворотом, из-за которого спустя несколько мгновений показались Тао и Такео, обнаружившие, наконец, что их товарищ домой отчего-то не собирается.  
  


***

  
      Мог ли тогда М-21 предположить, что его желание, такое сильное и честное, внезапно сбудется, причём подобным образом? Вряд ли. Хотя он точно знал, что ни единого мгновения с того самого дня, когда Юна рассказала ему про снежинки и их магию, он не хотел бы прожить иначе. И тогда, и сейчас её счастье, её искренняя улыбка и чистый смех были для него важнее всех наград. В первую очередь потому, что он мог погреться в лучах её тепла, даже если находился далеко, ведь у Юны была одна замечательная особенность — она могла «обнять» своим светом всех, включая тех, до кого не дотягивалась руками. И за это М-21 был ей признателен.  
      Но в один из самых грёбаных дней, когда концентрированность отчаяния достигнет своей критической отметки, превращая все чувства в неспокойном модифицированном сердце в сплошное ничто, раздастся один звонок в дверь, и М-21 поймёт, что он не один верил в тот вечер в волшебство. И желал кому-то такому далёкому и близкому одновременно самого настоящего, самого счастливого в мире счастья.


End file.
